helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasaki Rikako
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, SCK GIRLS |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project}} Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS, she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Sasaki Rikako was born on May 28, 2001 in Miyagi, Japan, to Sasaki Toshishige and Estella. Her father is Japanese and her mother is Filipino. She has an older sister named Aiko and an older brother. 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 31, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. That same day, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS for supporting her. On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Sasaki participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. On May 31, it was revealed that she had won a Pichi Lemon audition for new models. She will be featured in the magazine on the first day of every month. From June 5 to June 15, Sasaki participated in the LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- musical. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Nicknames:' Rikako (りかこ), Rikako-tan (りかこたん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 157cm *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) *'Other groups:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing, Foot race *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, sports *'Motto:' "Shoshi kantetsu" (初志貫徹; Carrying out one's original intention) *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Favorite Sports:' Volleyball, Athletics, Football *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Bokura no Kagayaki" by ℃-ute *'Looks up to:' Kudo Haruka Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! SCK GIRLS *Arigatou no Kotoba/ReGenerasion Works Magazines *2013.01.29 Weekly Playboy *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Makino Maria) *2013.11.XX Photo Technic Digital (with Tanabe Nanami) *2013.11.25 UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Ogawa Rena) *2014.02.19 Yanyan (with Tanabe Nanami and Hamaura Ayano) *2014.02.22 UTB *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 (with Tanabe Nanami and Hamaura Ayano) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria) *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Makino Maria) *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Inaba Manaka) *2014.05.31 Pichi Lemon *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria) Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.06.16~08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2013 SCK GIRLS - ReGenerasion *2014 Wonderful Hachikun Trivia *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *After losing her home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she lived in temporary housing. As of April 2013, she is living in Tokyo with her mother and sister. *She is half Filipino, as her mother, Estella, immigrated to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to the television show Star☆Draft once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She bought a copy of "Wakuteka Take a chance", "Help me!!" and "13 Colorful Character". *She often wears band T-shirts, such as KISS, AC DC and IRON MAIDEN T-shirts. *She likes Kobito Dukan characters, and stuffed animals. *She mentioned in Top Yell magazine, that she would like to join Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" by Takahashi Ai. *She said that she was often scolded for her trouble by Kaneko Rie. *She admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. *She was ranked 3rd best dancer and best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Murota Mizuki. She says that Murota is good at singing and dancing and is very energetic and emotional during MCs, and she thinks that's amazing so she wants to be like her and someday exceed that. *Her dream is to become a top idol. She wants her name to be spoken whenever someone mentions "Hello! Project" or "idol". *She's always dreamed of being an idol or being on TV, and she thinks that it's important for idols to have actual skill. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing has gotten better. Because of that, I want your singing to get better, too. Within that, the details in feeling the rhythm, like we always say, and the feeling of conscientiously putting your heart into it. That feeling might be the part you're lacking the most. Your expressions are big, like "look at me!" and that's a good thing." *She ranked 2nd place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She ranked 4th place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2013, Elementary School Group. See Also *Sasaki Rikako Gallery *Sasaki Rikako Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Sasaki Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Pichi Lemon Profile *SCK Girls Blog *Official Twitter Account *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2013 Additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 Births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Sasaki Rikako Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station